


Superbutt

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Scribbling is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s going to just blame it on the fact that his brain had temporarily checked out after the sex. Because why <i>else</i> would he have just laid there in bed after Kon had pulled the sheets down past his butt and pulled a Sharpie out? And then <i>scribbled</i> all over his lower back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbutt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://bucketdraws.tumblr.com/post/20053150814) by Bucket

Tim’s going to just blame it on the fact that his brain had temporarily checked out after the sex. Because why  _else_  would he have just laid there in bed after Kon had pulled the sheets down past his butt and pulled a Sharpie out? And then  _scribbled_ all over his lower back?  
  


Because of that momentary lapse in judgement, here he is standing with his back to the large bathroom mirror, craning his neck around to glare at the words Kon had ‘tattooed’ on his ass.  
  


“Seriously Conner?  _Seriously?_ ” he asks with a dark look towards the meta standing in the doorway.  
  


Kon’s got the most smug-happy expression on his face, “Not like I didn’t write anything untrue you know.”  
  


“For starters, I’m  _no one_ ’s property. And second, what if someone sees this?” And by someone he totally means Bruce. Who would then probably think of some horrible punishment to inflict on him, and Kon through proxy.  
  


“Relax.” Kon saunters up to the man, trapping him against the dark granite counter by placing one hand on either side of his hips. “No one’s gonna see it as long as you’ve got a shirt and pants on.” There’s an amused twinkle in his eyes as he continues, “Unless you’re _planning_  on going around town in just your underwear…”  
  


Tim slaps Kon’s arm lightly for that and turns around to look at the words again. “Property of Kon-el…” he reads off his skin, “What’s up with the star? I’m surprised you didn’t draw your S-shield.”  
  


His eyes suddenly meet Kon’s, which have gone bright and enthusiastic.  
  


“Don’t. Even. Think about it.” Tim warns him sternly. But Kon was already bounding out the bathroom in search of the Sharpie.  
  


“I MEAN IT CONNER!” Tim yells, but Kon’s far too enthused to pay attention.  
  


When Tim’s taken a step into the bedroom, Kon’s head pops up from the other side of the bed with a triumphant, “Aha! Got it! Now get over here so I can finish my master piece.”  
  


“Make me, Superbrat.”   
  


“Challenge accepted.”

—

“What’s that on your back?” Dick’s curious tone makes him freeze mid-swallow.   
  


Tim turns around to face Dick, a neutral expression on his face as he asks, “My back?”  
  


Dick tries to go around Tim, eyebrows coming together tight in the middle of his forehead, “I saw something on your back when you stretched just now…” His eyebrows suddenly shoot up, a tad alarmed and a tad surprised, “You didn’t get a tattoo did you?”  
  


“Of course not.” Tim snaps, trying to shoo Dick away with a towel. “There is  _nothing_  on my back!”  
  


“Then why won’t you let me see it for myself?” Dick responds, managing to duck underneath Tim’s arm to come around his brother’s back. And as quick as lightening, he pulls the hem of the tank top up.   
  


Just as Tim is wishing for the Earth to open up and swallow him whole, it gets worse. Because Dick yanks his shorts down just enough to get the complete sentence. “Hey!” he yelps in surprise, body trying to jerk its way out of Dick’s grip.  
  


“Oh. my. God.” Dick’s voice is trembling with barely restrained laughter. “That’s not permanent is it? Cause Bruce would be  _so_   _pissed_  that you got the Super shield on your butt.”  
  


“Shut up!” he hisses with a red face, pulling his shorts back up and adjusting his top.


End file.
